An oxidation hair dye composition comprising an oxidation dye and an oxidizing agent for color developing the oxidation dye is generally known. This oxidation hair dye composition of a liquid formulation thereof for improving the permeability typically also contains an alkaline chemical to elevate the pH of the oxidation dye. However, it has generally not been easy to improve the hair-dyeing property of the oxidation hair dye composition by only containment of the alkaline chemical because the elevated pH of the liquid formulation poses a problem in that it makes the hair susceptible to damage. An oxidation hair dye composition as described in patent document 1 has been previously known. This oxidation hair dye composition comprises a mucopolysaccharide to improve the dyeing property thereof. Examples of the mucopolysaccharide include animal-derived hyaluronic acids and mucoitinsulfuric acid.
Patent document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 64-56611